Ice cubes are widely used throughout the world to chill drinks, such as water, juices, mixed drinks and alcoholic drinks. Typically, ice cubes are made by taking a tray having a plurality of trough-like compartments and filling the same with tap water from the sink. The tray is then placed into a freezer until the water freezes forming the ice cubes which can then be removed from the plurality of troughs as needed. Over the last decade, public awareness has increased about the significant health risks from contaminants such as lead and PCBs that are associated with drinking tap water. As a result, consumers are spending increasing amounts of money to purchase water bottled from natural springs and other sources free of contaminants instead of drinking tap water. The sale of bottled water is presently a billion dollar market.
Although consumers are spending significant sums to purchase bottled water, they still typically use ice cubes made form tap water to chill their drinks. Thereby defeating the purpose of purchasing and consuming healthier bottled water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,976 to Cederroth Et. al., incorporated by reference herein discloses freezing "pure" spring water to form ice cubes.